I choose...
by CoLd AnGeL
Summary: Davis eats 9 pies of pizza, what happens to him? TK gets a new job, and it involves pizza. The thing is he isn't getting paid.And Kari has to choose between one of them for the school dance. Read and find out. 10+ to continue. R+R PLEAZE!


Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon. I wish I did though:)

I choose...

By: ~KiNd GuRl~ 

SWISH! "And that's another 3 pointer made by Mr.Takaishi!" The announcer yelled on the mike.

"YAY! Go number 7! Go number 7! Go number 7!" The crowd cheered.

"And the score is now 34 to 39! This is the fourth quarter with 17 seconds left. Will the other team be able to win this game?" The announcer said.

~*~*~*~*~17 sec later

"And that's the end of the game!! Team Odaiba wins the game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The announcer yells. 

All the players went to their locker rooms.

TK finally managed to get to the shower after his team members gave him a high five.

As he felt the cold hard water coming down he started to think.

*Another good game. I wonder if Kari was there to see it. She said that she would come. I better go see if she's still there. * 

He quickly came out of the shower and put his yellow and blue shirt on. Then he grabbed his cargo shorts and put them on real quick. He threw his jersey and sweatpants in his locker. He said a quick bye to his teammates and left.

"That was a great game you played there, TK!" A familiar voice said.

"Thanks, Kari...So are you the only person who came to my game?"

"Yeah, the other's were busy." Kari answered.

They both stared at there feet.

"So...um...since you are the only person who came, I think its only fair that I buy you dinner." TK asked nervously.

"Sure, why not?"

As they walked to the pizzeria, they saw a familiar shape. 

"HEY, GUYS!" Davis yelled.

"Oh man! Why him?" TK muttered under his breath.

"So, where are you guys going?" Davis asked.

"TK is buying me dinner because I went to his game." Kari explained.

"Well, can I go? I didn't have dinner yet and well...you know." 

"It's fine with me, but ask TK."

"The more the merrier" TK said with a fake smile on his face.

~*~*~*~At the pizzeria

"Oh, boy. I never knew anyone could actually EAT 9 pies of pizza." Kari said to Davis.

"I could eat another one if it impresses you that much." Davis said.

"I think it's time for Kari to go home." TK said through his teeth.

"Well, I'll walk you home Kari!" Davis volunteered.

"Thanks." Kari said gratefully.

Kari and Davis both stood up and thanked TK for the dinner. Then they both left. 

"Uhh, sir? Here's the check." The waiter said as he handed TK the bill.

TK took it hastily and looked at it. His mouth dropped to the floor.

"This can't be right!" TK yelled at the waiter.

"Actually it can. One large pie of pizza is $10.00. You ordered 10 of them so it turns out to be—"

"$100.00" TK said as he finished the sentence.

"I don't have that much" TK started to say. "I only have a 20 dollar bill."

"Hold on, sir" The waiter walked away. After about 5 minutes he came back with another person.

"This is the manager. He said that you can work for him to pay off the money." The waiter said.

"Uh...When do I start and how long do I work?" TK asked nervously.

"You start tomorrow right after school to 5:00 for 3 weeks." The manager said.

"WHAT?! I have basketball practice!"

"You should have thought of that sooner. Now scoot!"

When TK got home he called his coach and said that he couldn't be in practice for the next 3 weeks. The coach got angry and said he was out of the team. He went to his bed and just sat there. Soon he heard a phone call. It was from Kari. 

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks again." Kari said on the other line.

"Your welcome."

"So...I'll see you after school tomorrow?" Kari asked.

'Actually, I got a new job and I can't do anything else until 3 weeks. So bye!" TK quickly hung up the phone.

*Smooth move TK, just smooth.*

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

AN: So what did you think? I know it was short. Should I continue? The next chapter will be about Davis and how HIS life falls apart. Then the last chapter will be about Kari and how she chooses between one of them for a school dance. But I can't do all that until I get 10 review or higher. So REVIEW!!!!!!!!


End file.
